Jealousy should work
by Zephyra-The-Living-Zombie
Summary: Currently on Hiatus, I have a writersblock, and the chapters I've already finished are on my computer, but my computer won't work I'll try to fix it before I go on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

I, Meliora Zwadderich sat down in the train. A girl and two boys stared at me. I hate it when that happens. I was wearing my long black hair in a tight ponytail, I wore my favorite skinny jeans, my favorite green shirt and a wicked snake necklace.

'For every time you breath in my air it will cost you a dollar.' I mumbled. The three gasped. I smirked evilly. '3 dollar.' I said with a sing-song voice, mocking them. But I did mean it though. If they want to breath my air they better pay me.

'I'm Amber. What's your name?' the girl asked, Speaking loudly and full of confidence. She grinned at me. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for me to answer.

'Meliora.' I said with a confident grin.

'That's Horatio and the bald guy is JD.' Amber quickly said smiling.

We talked a little more and after a while I fell asleep. When time passed the train came to a stop and someone shook me wildly from the left to the right.

'Wake up! Wake up!' a voice said. As I opened my eyes I saw Horatio staring at me. He looked kind of panicked.

'I'm already awake.' I mumbled.

'You better be! We have to get out now!' Horatio said starting to drag me away. He lifted me up and dragged me away.. bridal-style… that's inexcusable! NO ONE TOUCHES A S- uh I mean a Zwadderich like that!

'HEY! HEY! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE TO PAY ME AFTER TREATING ME LIKE THIS!' I screamed. Fire in my eyes, a loud angry and terrifying voice. He looked at me dumfounded before answering me.

'Yeah! Yeah!' Horatio mumbled.

'FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE!' a huge guy screamed.

He looked in my direction. He was eying me. He looked around for a little while after looking at me. He came walking into our direction.

'Meliora?' he asked.

I nodded and raised an eye brow. All first class students followed him. They all eyed me and looked at me curiously. Seriously they are staring at me like I'm some model. Do you know how it feels when they look at you without blinking and time is passing so slowly!

'Follow me. Horatio, you can go.' The guy said. Horatio carefully placed me back on my feet. Thank god he didn't dropped me. The guy started to walk, all the little brats immediately followed him. I sighed but followed him anyway. I bet uncle Snape send him to get me. I even asked him not too! We all stepped into a small boat. Of course they magically sail themselves across the lake to arrive at a small landing stage near the castle of Hogwarts.

'Meliora you can step out of the boat now.' The huge guy known as Hagrid said. I just shook my head. Isn't it obvious. Someone has to give me a hand. Geesh. I stuck out my hand, waiting for someone to help me.

'H-Hi. I'm Colin Creevey. Who are you?' he asked, holding a camera into my face. Oh gosh. This kid is going to be annoying. And he has to get that camera out of my face!

'None of your business now help me get out of this boat!' I said not making eye contact even once. Colin grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the boat. I stuck my foot to the left and Colin tripped. 'Oh blimey! Look at what you've done. Now my jeans are all muddy!' I whined. Everyone around me gave me death glares. It's so much fun. I even managed to get me some money. Let's hope the kid isn't poor. Well.. he doesn't look poor, if he is too bad. Hagrid started walking to the entrance. As you would expect we all followed him. All those little kids all looked around them amazed. Well, it must be their first time, I was like that too. Once.. long ago. We climbed up some stairs until we saw Miss Minerva. She told them about the sorting ceremony. Yes, I know about that. I've been here before. Multiple times.

'Ah. Meliora, you need to be sorted too.' Miss Minerva said. I grunted, isn't it obvious! I belong to Slytherin!

'Follow me.' Miss Minerva said. We all followed her and some doors opened. We walked into the dining room. All other classes were already sitting. We walked to the front. I already saw the sorting hat. That thing better place me in Slytherin!

'Now before we begin. Mr. Dumbledore would like to say a few words.' Miss Minerva said. Everyone stood still in front of the table of the Hogwarts staff.

'I have a few starting term notices. The dark forest is strictly forbidden for all students. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked_me to remind you_. that the _third_-_floor_ corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful Death. Thank you.' Mr. Dumbledore said.

'Now, when I call your name you will come forth as you place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Let's start with you.. Meliora Zwadderich.' Miss. Minerva said. I grinned widely and sat down on the chair.

'NO! NO! DON'T PLACE ME ON HER HEAD! SLYTHERIN IT IS! SLYTHERIN!' the sorting hat screamed. I grinned wildly and jumped up. I stuck two thumbs up while looking at Mr. Snape. He smiled and nodded. I walked to the Slytherin table and took a seat.

'Now for the first class students..' Mrs. Minerva said. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm a second class student? Yeah, Last year I had private lessons. But now I'm attending Hogwarts. Since I'm a talent they let me skip first year. Also because my bloody parents want me to take classes with people my age. It's such a pain.. Each student was called forth one by one. After everyone was sorted the feast began.

'Hey Dana can we switch places?' a voice asked. I looked behind me, I saw Horatio smirking down at me. Dana, who was sitting next to me nodded and walked away. Horatio sat down next to me and kept staring.

'What?' I mumbled as I took a bite of my chicken wing. He just smiled and took something to eat too.

'The sorting hat seemed.. scared.. shocked perhaps?' Horatio finally said. I chuckled.

'It better be. I was born stronger than you'll ever be.' I said. I raised my head and started looking around. A blonde boy caught my eye. He stared right into my eyes. I grunted and looked away. Horatio laughed. I looked around again, searching for Amber and JD. I saw Amber screaming to some girls. I looked at Horatio. He looked back. 'I'm going to the bathroom.' I said and I gave Horatio my cutest smile. He grinned and nodded. He stood up and helped me out of my chair. He took my hand and pulled me up. Such a gentleman. I nodded and let my hand slip out of his. As I walked away he sat down again, looking awfully proud. I walked over to Amber. The girl she was having a fight with looked at me. I snorted and gave her the bitchiest look I ever gave someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This is my first time writing a Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**Please, tell me what I should improve or change.**

**Also, Draco isn't in this yet. And Yes this is a DracoxOC fanfic.**

**I just don't want to rush things. But don't worry he'll appear soon.**

**PS: Please review n_n**

**I'll too review if you have stories. Send links.**

**Still Meliora's P.O.V**

'Ché.. what do you want, ugly.' I hissed. She gasped, she looked at her friends with a shocked and dumb-founded look.

'Who dare you to call ugly! Mud-blood!' she replied. Trying to maintain her position.

'Oh please hunny, I'm more pure-blooded than you are.' I said laughing. I turned my gaze towards Amber. She giggled and looked up at me still giggling. 'I need to go to the bathroom.' I said. She nodded and stood up.

'Why are you sitting with such filthy ugly rats?' I asked loud enough for the rest of the Slytherin table to hear. Amber laughed and shrugged it off. I guess there was no apparent reason for her to sit down there. We walked towards the bathroom together. Laughing and talking.

'So.. I guess you like Horatio..' Amber said with a soft innocent voice. I burst out laughing.

'Yeah, he's a good friend. FRIEND.' I said. Amber looked up smiling and opened the door. We walked in and Amber ran to the mirrors. I however walked towards the toilets. Amber took a brush out of her pocket.

'Tell me Meliora, why was Mr. Snape smiling at you. I mean he was SMILING for god sake!' Amber said, sounding almost shocked. I laughed a little. I loved sir Snape's smile. It was calming, even though you wouldn't expect his smile to be calming. But I've know him longer than half my live.. He's like an uncle to me. I think he even changed my diapers when I was younger. So I know him pretty damn well.. I'm soooo going to be his favorite student now. I wonder who his previous one was. 'WELL?!' Amber asked, raising her voice.

'Because as expected, The sorting hat placed me in Slytherin, Sir Snape is just proud of me.' I said trying to make her jealous. I heard something dropping on the floor.

'Seriously? Do you like.. know him? And I mean.. like.. family or something? He's so strict and-' Amber kept ranting so I decided to interrupt her.

'Yeah. I think he was present at my birth.' I said.

**Short. Sorry. Tell me what you think about chapter 1&2.**

**xx**


End file.
